superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Two Faces of Squidward and SpongeHenge (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"The Two Faces of Squidward"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Charlie Bean Vincent Waller Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Written by' |Charlie Bean Vincent Waller Stephen Hillenburg Steven Banks |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"SpongeHenge"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Mr. Warburton C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Mr. Warburton C.H. Greenblatt Mo Willems |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Eric Shaw Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "The Two Faces of Squidward" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Driver, Fish #5 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Fish #3 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Fish #4 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Blind Fish |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Doctor, Fish #1, Fish #6 |- |'Jill Talley' |Mabel, Female Fish #3, Grandma |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Nurse, Female Fish #1, Female Fish #2, Little Girl |- |'Mark Fite' |Guy Fish, Fish #2 |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "SpongeHenge" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Jellyfish, Narrator. Robotic Voice |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Male Fish |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Newscaster #1 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Female Fish, Newscaster #2, Alien Tour Guide |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Male Fish, Sun, Numbuh 4 |- |'Paul Tibbitt' |Moon |- |'Ben Diskin' |Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 |- |'Lauren Tom' |Numbuh 3 |- |'Cree Summer' |Numbuh 5 |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Fordham |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designers' |Robertryan Cory Ginny Hawes |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas |- |'Production Coordinator' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Executive Assistant' |Kristen Ridgway |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Alex Deligiannis Susan Harris Andrew Goodman |- |'Sheet Timer' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- | colspan="2" |Cast Of "SpongeHenge" Moiton Sequnce |- |'Director of Photography' |Keith Lowery |- |'Guy Manager Actors' |Shannon Scott Lowery |- |'Directors' |Seamus Walsh Mark Caballero Keith Lowery |- |'Space Director' |Mike Bundlie Patrik Thelander |- |'Set Dresser' |Jason Wilkomis |- |'2nd Set Dressers' |Franklin Gebsy David Morghan |- |'Puppeteers' |Mark Caballero Seamus Walsh Morgan Hay Chris Finnegan Keith Lowery Mike Bundlie |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Austin Block |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Andre Boutilier Amaris Cavin Chrisitian Evans Kali Eve Jacobs C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Christian Evans |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Justin Baker |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Mark Keatts Doug Andorka Tom Syslo Gabriel Rosas Keith Dickens Daisuke Sawa Brian F. Mars Roy Braverman Jeff Hutchins Tony Orozco |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Diane D. Greco Dan Cubert |- |'Track Reading' |Hacienda Post |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Steve Marston Steve Rucker Thomas Chase Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisors' |Scott Mansz Carl Linton |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"Codename: Kids Next Door" Courtesy of' |Cartoon Network |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Alan Smart Claudia Spinelli Mark Taylor |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive Producers: Curious Pictures' |Susan Holden Steve Oakes David Starr Richard Winkler Mr. Warburton |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits